What was Lost now is Found
by toastxkun
Summary: Inutaisho's first mate was killed before their pup was born. She looked like and had the powers as Kagome. Now Kagome is transported into Inutaisho's time. Will Kagome fall in love with Inutaisho or will Inuyasha save her before it's to late. InutaixKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha cry

Summary: Inutaisho's wife died before their pup was born. She looked and had the same powers as kagome. Now kagome is transported into the time of inutaisho. Will she fall in love with inutaisho or will inuyasha save her before it's too late???

A/N: this was a request so I tried it

TO THE STORY

CHAPTER 1……………………………….

somewhere in the western palace

Chikashi and inutaisho were very happy. Why? Well because they were expecting their first pup anytime now and the other lords were coming for the sakura festival this year!

But inutaisho was nervous because the lord of the east was a bit mad when he found out that chikashi was with his pup…

flashback

"_inutaisho." Gasaru growled angrily_

"_What is it my fellow lord?" inutaisho answered in his nice lazy not-caring voice._

"_YOU know you dirty dog!"gasaru yelled back at the western lord_

"_WHAT are you talking about!!!" inutaisho barked back bit angered now_

"_you haven't heard……????" gasaru said in a whisper_

"_it's about chikashi isn't it?" inutaisho said now very pissed that he was getting yelled at for nothing….._

_That's when he found out he was going to be an Oto-san……._

end flashback

"inutaisho, what's wrong?" chikashi asked in a tired voice

"nothing,why?" inutaisho laughed

"Because you look like your thinking about something Taisho… and plus you're a bad lire!" chikashi said

No one ever called inutaisho, taisho but his mate she was the only one who was allowed to call him that…. Then he remembered….

"the other lords will be here any time now we should get ready!" inutaisho said in shock.

So inutaisho and chikashi got ready and went down stairs.

downstairs

When inutaisho and chikashi got downstairs chikashi was practically attacked by hugs by the other ladys…. Lady of the north, Lady of the south and lady of the east

"long time no see my good friend!!!!" the lady of the north said in joy

"nice but---" chikashi was stopped by the other 2 ladys

"how are you doing is inutaisho treating you good?" the lady of the south said in a serious tone of voice

"good---" chikashi was about to finish but the lady of the east stopped her

"My husband was acting weird ever since I said we were coming to the west so please forgive him" the lady of the east said in a sad tone.

"ok…….ok please let me breath!!!!" chikashi yelped

"Sumimasen!!!!" all 3 ladys said togethersorry

"its ok" chikashi said trying to get back the oxygen back into her body.

So the lords went there way to talk about what lords talk about, and the ladys went there way to talk about what ladys talk about.

night

The lords and the ladys form the other lands were a day early but no one really cared…..

UNTIL--------------------------------------------------------------------------

….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … ..

It was ok and everyone went to bed…

few hours later1:o4 a.m

Inutaisho heard his wife get out of bed

"Is everything ok?" inutaisho asked in a lazy voice

"Yah, but my stomach is killing me." Chikashi said in pain but tried to hide it

"Ok?" inutaisho now awake and concern so he went back to sleep

As chikashi went downstairs the eastern lord just "Happened" to get up at that time. So he followed her to see if everything was alright

Then he remembered………..

**The lords were talking and then inutaisho and the eastern lord and they got into a fight then he wanted to make inutaisho suffer.**

Then he had an idea………. Get rid of Chikashi………..

Chikashi was in panic and in pain and she had no idea what to do….she was on the living room floor hopping that someone will come.

The eastern lord found a kanata and wrapped it in inutaisho's fur so it would have his sent and not his… and by his luck he found chikashi…

"Please….help" chikashi was begging and cried out for

The eastern lord wanted to help but he wanted inutaisho to suffer sooooooo.

He took the kanata and beat and tortured chikachi.

3o mins later she was dead……………………………………………….

There was a scream that was heard and woke everyone up

Everyone came to see what happened only to see chikashi's body covered in blood.

"no….no no no no no no this cant be happing" inutaisho said as he cried and cradling his mate's body

Everyone was in shock because they knew of no one that would do this. But little did they know the culprit was right in front of them……

TO BE CONTINUED

This was only the beginning of the inutaishoxkagome story sooooooo did you like it did you not was there anything that confused you I can answer in the next chapter please R+R thanks


	2. brothers fight and kagome's time travel

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYAHA OK GOT THAT good now to the story

a/N this is the first real chapter ?? hope you like it and thanks for the reviews……

KENSHIN'S MATE: this setting was at the western palace but now it's were everyone's 2 fav. Brothers are fighting and the western palace ok… and I will try my best with details…..

4ooyrs later

Chapter one: brother's fight and kagome's time travel 

"SESSHOMARU, I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME!!!!!!" inuyasha yelled as he charged for sesshomaru

"you always say one thing and to another." sesshomaru said as he drew tokijinsorry if that's not how you spell it?

Kagome was very sick of this because they were both after one person…well demon and yet they don't help each other!!!!

Sango was about to attack sesshomaru from behind but inuyasha stopped her

"SANGO, DON'T INTERFEAR SESSHOMARU IS MINE TO KILL!!!!!" inuyasha growed

"Hah, inuyasha if you let you human friends help you might have a chance to defeat me you dirty half breed, oh that's right it's because you don't want your weak friends to help right?" sesshomaru said in a mocking tone of voice as he waited for inuyasha to attack.

That last comment made kagome Very MAD so she decided to speak up.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGENST HUMANS!!!!!!!" kagome yelled and everyone was very surprised

"……." Sesshomaru said nothing

"TELL ME YOU-----" kagome stopped before she said anything that might want him to attack her or her friends then inuyasha

"It's no of you business you dirty human." Sesshomaru said in anger as his eyes were flashing red sesshomaru was remembering how his mother was killed by humans when she was perfectly indecent even when they had proof that she didn't kill a village the humans still killed her.

"I"LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL HUMANS CAN BE!!!!!!!" kagome drew her bow

Then the shikon no tama was glowing and sesshomaru felt very cold as if he was dead like he never had been born….

See what's going on?the past has caught up with the future!!!

"What's going on???!?!?!" shippo yelled

Suddenly there was a strong wind and a bright light and then a scream then the wind died down and the light went away to show that kagome was gone and the shikon no tama was gone as well.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered in a sad tone

Then myoga comes out of nowhere

"What's wrong my lord?" myoga asked inuyasha

"Kagome and the shikon no tama are gone…" inuyasha said even sadder then before

"I think I know how to fix this come follow me!" myoga said so inuyasha and the others followed

4ooyrs ago++++++++

"Where am i?" kagome thought

She stood up to find out that she was in a pink and silver kimono with blood on it! Then she heard someone crying so she decided to see what happed

"Hello why are you crying?" kagome asked the young inu girl

"Why are you happy human, even humans are sad today!" the young demon sobbed

"Well I don't know what happed soooo can you tell me?" kagome asked the young girl

"the….first lady of the west was killed with her unborn pup that means no heir to the west if our lord dies." The young girl sobbed even harder then looked at kagome and gasped!!!

"Huh?" kagome was confused at first the girl was crying now she is happy

"You…..chikashi-sama your alive but how!?!?!?!"the girl said in joy she grabbed kagome's hand and ran full speed to the western palace

That's when kagome knew that she was mistaken for someone else that was dead

at the palace

"inutaisho, I know that you a very upset but think of the good side she is not suffering anymore!" the northern and the southern lords tried to comfort their broken hearted friend

But in reply they both got a glare

"There is nothing good about chikashi's death!" inutaisho snapped

The other 2 lords knew how he felt if their mates and children died like that they would be very upset.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Inutaisho said in a weakly

"I felt like I lost everything, my love, my mate, and my pup my heir if anything should happen to me at battle.." inutaisho said more weakly and silently crying

"It's ok to cry my friend-----" the southern lord was stopped

"MY LORD!!!!!" the young servant girl yelled with joy as she kinda dragged kagome into the main room

Kagome clumsily walked into the room

"My lord I found chikashi-sama!!!!" the girl shouted in joy

The other lords and inutaisho couldn't belief it they thought their eyes were playing ticks on them

Inutaisho ran to "Chikashi" who was really kagome and hugged her kagome liked the hug unknowingly

"I though I lost you my love."inutaisho whispered in joy while nuzzling who he though was his mate

"LOVE" kagome blushed while she thought about that

SOOOO do you like it do you not????anything you a confused about I will answer in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Any suggestions for next chapter??????????

PLEASE R&R

Thanks for reading

ninbunny!


	3. confused emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything else in this chapter!!

A/N sorry for the long update!

A/N2 kenshin's mate- yes kag went to the past and kags was found OUTSIDE the palace and the inu girl was a servant of chikashi….

And for those who didn't understand in chapter 2 where the past meets present part…

Sess was born in the past but…….. now that kagome is in the past sessmom dies before sess was born… get it?

LAST TIME: kagome is mistaken to be Chikashi…

Edited : June, 4, 08

CHAPTER 2 : mistaken! Relationships begin!!

"ok this is weird?" kagome thought to herself

Meanwhile the other 2 lords were still staring at kagome in shock and decided to talk to "Chikashi" who was really kagome.

"Chikashi……" the southern lord said with joy

"you see inutaisho everything was alright!" the northern lord said with a teasing tone of voice.

"my lord." The young inu girl said softly

"yes what is the matter?" inutaisho said with a happy-go-lucky tone of voice

"lady chikashi had this with her." The inu girl said while handing inutaisho a bag.

"My school bag!" kagome yelped out

"your what?" inutaisho said curiously then kagome had to think of an excuse

"i….i found it in the woods." Kagome said quickly as she grabbed the bag from inutaisho.

"Can I see what's in it?" inutaisho said as he nuzzled who he thought was his mate.

'……sure….." kagome said weakly as she handed the bag to the western lord

Kagome took a deep breath as the lord went though the bag……

I know that some of these things don't exist in kagome's time….but his is MY story!!

"what the??" inutaisho said confusion as he pulled out an i-phone, school books, candy, etc.

Everyone in the room stared at the items and kagome blushed.

"do you know what this stuff is?" inutaisho asked with uncertainty

"no but can I keep it?" kagome asked hopping that he would say yes.

"ok." Inutaisho said happily

Inutaisho was in a state that he didn't really care what the stuff was all he was happy about is that his "mate" was back safe.

So kagome picked up the bag and was walking away.

"where are you going Chikashi?" inutaisho asked kindly

"….upstairs." kagome asked confused when she answered with confusion because as she opened the door the next room was SO big and soooo many stairs.

"ok." Inutaisho said sadly because he wanted to spend more time with "chikashi."

3o mins. What seemed like FOREVER for kagome

Kagome opened the door to inutaisho's room and gasped

"its soooooo big!!" kagome yelled in joy

So she started to look around and saw a little painted of the real chikashi and inutaisho, then she realized why everyone thinks she chikashi, _I look like her._ Kagome thought. Then she felt bad that She has to be the bad girl or guy to tell inutaisho that she isn't chikashi.

"how in the world am I going to tell inutaisho that I'm not chikashi." Kagome said in a lazy voice.

That's when inutaisho walked in……………………………….

"what are you doing all alone?" inutaisho said as he walked over to sit next to kagome

Kagome knew that she was going to have to tell him now before things really got out of control.

"inutaisho….i have something to tell you." Kagome said in a whisper

"what is it my love?" inutaisho said as he wrapped his arms around kagome,who blushed and took another deep breath.

"I'm…….I'm kagome higurashi, not chikashi." Kagome said in a kind and whispered so she wouldn't shatter the lords already shattered heart.

Both were silent, no fighting no yelling just….silent.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, you can go." The western lord said sadly and weakly

Now kagome felt worse then before because she made it clear that his mate/wife was dead.

"I could stay if y--"kagome said but was cut off by inutaisho's silent crying

He wasn't crying because kagome wasn't chikashi he was crying because he knew that he will never see the real chikashi or their pup ever again.

"I could stay if you want me to?" kagome whispered in a kind voice and the western lord just stared at her.

"I'm guessing that is a yes!" kagome said happily and kissed inutaisho on the forehead. He blushed then she put her head on inutaisho's lap.

"thanks kagome." Inutaisho said aloud

Kagome was liking the lord every second more and more until it hit her." I'm in love with Inutaisho!" kagome thought.

"kagome I…..can you stay?" inutaisho thought at the same time

that's how their relation ship began or did it?

TO BE CONTINUED

Did you like it did you not? What should the other lords think and react and how should the eastern lord think to this? he was the one who killed chikashi in the 1st place!

thanks for reading!

any questions or suggestions plz tell…..

P.S : i know their love came to fast i know keep reading and if u dont like this chapter DONT SAY THIS IS THE WORST STORY!! I MADE A MISTAKE SORRY !!

sorry for that i was just mad that ppl keep saying that they hate the story just because of this one mistake

plz R&R

,. ninbunny


	4. did he really mean what he said

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

a/n sorry for not having inutaisho sad enough, and their relationship going to fast. Sooooo I hope that this chapter will make it up 

last time: kagome told inutaisho who she really was and their relationship began…….or did it?

CHAPTER 3 did you mean what you said?

Inutaisho had to think, he knew this was wrong,he had feelings for her, but not what he thought it was.

"kagome." Inutaisho whispered

"yes!" kagome shot up from sitting

"can I have some alone time,please." Inutaisho asked in a kind but cold voice

"sure." Kagome said and left the room

After kagome left inutaisho took a picture of chikashi and stared at it. He knew he was being selfish, but all he wanted was something to mend his broken heart. Inutaisho knew the words he had said earlier were fake, they had no meaning he just said them. Right now all he wanted was the Real chikashi and their pup. Then a thought hit him sooooo hard that at that moment he felt more depressed and angry at himself even more. _I could of used tensaga sorry if spelled wrongto bring chikashi back to life._ Then he couldn't hold back his tears and he stared to cry hopping that chikashi and the pup would forgive him. Then right then he wanted the look alike chikashi gone. So he walked out of the room…………..

"kagome can……can you please leave." Inutaisho whispered

"but…." Kagome tried to comfort him she saw that he was in pain but….

"GO!!!!" the western lord shouted his eyes were flashing red

With out saying anything kagome left and the young inu girl saw kagome leaving so she followed her.

"lady chikashi!" the young girl called out to kagome

"I'm not chikashi, I'm KAGOME!!!" kagome snapped at the girl

Kagome saw who she yelled at and felt sorry for her "sorry."kagome whispered

"why are you going chi- I mean kagome" the young inu said

"inutaisho asked me or more like ordered me to." Kagome said more upset then mad

"if you are not chikashi, how did you get here then?" the inu girl asked in confusion

kagome told her the story

"wow." The young inu said in amazement

"Well we should get back to the palace." The girl said

"what do you mean "We"?" kagome said

"well inutaisho-sama is very hurt,but maybe he likes you deep down inside, you know he has one weird personality!" the girl said with a happy voice.

"OK!" kagome said and the 2 of them were heading back to the palace

at the palace

The lord and ladys from the other lands were more confused then ever before, one min. inutaisho is happy the next he is sad!

"were is lady chikashi?" the eastern lord said but in reality he was happy that she was gone.

"she was just a look alike, not the real chikashi!" the western lord snapped

"I feel like a fool, how could I acted like I did to her that imposter!" inutaisho snapped aloud to himself

outside palace gates

"here, again." The inu girl said happily

So both the inu girl and kagome walked in…..

TP BE CONTINUED 

Sorry for making it sooooo short.

You see inutaisho is deeply hurt still.

any questions or suggestions ask please

hope it was better

Plz R&R

thanks for reading

ninbunny


	5. second chance, getting to know eachother

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha cries

A/N wow there are a lot of alerts and reviews! That makes me SO happy! Keep it up. And once again I try to make this chapter better!

Kenshin's mate: I'll try to put lemons but later on.

Lindairjt: I hope this has more details in it, plz tell me

LAST TIME::: inutaisho had a change of heart.will kagome get a second change to help the western lord?

CHAPTER 4: second changes, getting to know each other better……

As the inu girl and kagome walked in they were as quite as mice so that no one would notice that they entered

"let me see what inutaisho-sama and the other lords and ladys are doing." The inu girl whispered in kagome's ear

Kagome nodded in agreement

So the inu girl ran off into the long halls that leaded to the main room. As the young girl got to the big silver doors she stopped and took a deep breath hopping that inutaisho was in a good mood.

She opened the door slowly and peeked in to see if everything was aright, then she took another deep breath to calm herself down and walked nervously to where inutaisho and the other lords were sitting

Inutaisho and the other lords and ladys were talking about what lords talked aboutA/N how am I suppose to know what lords talk about!?!? until the eastern lord noticed the girl nervously walking to them with her head down, then the others noticed

"what is the matter?" inutaisho tried to sound friendly to the already nervous girl.

"can…can you…can you give lady kagome…another chance?" the girl sounded very nervous and said carefully so she wouldn't upset the already upset lord.

Inutaisho took a deep breath and took a moment to think about it.

"no." inutaisho said coldly along with an unpleasant glare to the girl and then to the other lords and ladys so they know that they shouldn't enter the conversation.

That answer made the girl very mad kagome was nice and kind just like lady chikashi so she decided to tell the lord what she thought, so she took a deep breath and walked up to the lords

"YOU gave chikashi-sama a second chance why not kagome!" the inu girl yelled but later on in the sentence became weak whisper

Everyone was silent then looked at inutaisho, now he needed time to think. Yes it was true he gave chikashi another chance and it turned out ok, but he didn't want to lose someone else that was close to him. He had a mini war in his head _should I give kagome a second chance or should I not. Yes no yes no yes no yes._

"ok but only one!" inutaisho said quickly but his head was still on the table thinking over what he decided

The girl's expression was happy now she had a big smile on her face and then bowed to show respect and ran off to tell kagome what inutaisho said.

Kagome was sitting on some steps thinking about inuyasha and the others until she heard foot steps from the halls

"that must be misashi." kagome said aloud

A/N yes I gave the inu girl a name !

"what is it?" kagome said happily as she awaited an anwer

"he'll be giving you a second chance!" misashi said happily as she dragged kagome down the halls

As the girls walked thought the halls the other servants and other peoples looked at kagome, she felt unsafe and uneasy but it was a quicker walk then she accepted.

"what should I do,what should I say!?!?" kagome asked the misashi nervously

"just be youself and you would be fine." The inu girl said with confidence

So kagome opened the door and tried not to look nervous, and inutaisho gave a look to the other lords and ladys that told them that they may go for now.

As kagome walked over to inutaisho, the other lords and ladys gave kagome a cold glare, she gulped and inutaisho just watched as she walked up to him.

"ummm…. Inutaisho-sama I think we….i stared out on the wrong foot, lets start over!" kagome said with a nervous smile

"ok?" inutaisho said with an unsure look on his face

"my name is kagome higurashi what's yours?" kaogme said with a smile on her face

"my name is….inu-tai-sho." The western lord said coldly

Kagome nodded and sat next to him

"Ok…..so tell me about yourself, like what you like you dislikes, hobbies stuff like that." Kagome said kindly to make the western lord feel ok.

Inutaisho had a unsure look on his face

"you can start so I know what to talk about." Inutaisho said less coldly then before

"ok. Well I go to highschool I live with my ota-san, nii-san and grandfather my fav. Music is BoA and Ore Ska Band that's my fav. Bands so in my story that kags to! fav. Holidays are April 1st Halloween and the end of the school year." Kagome said slowly so he can get all of that

"so tell me about you." Kagome smiled and inutaisho nodded

He took a deep breath and began

" well I'm the western lord and I live……." Inutaisho stopped he couldn't go on telling people about chikashi, he wanted the memory to go away!

Kagome was confused, he sounded so confident before and now he stopped.

Kagome took a good look at the lord to see his amber eyes that he was crying silently

Kagome took a deep breath. "you know my mother tells me if I have anything troubling you that you should tell a friend so that they could help you." Kagome said in a caring voice as she tried to comfort the lord

"you won't understand." Inutaisho snapped

"Try Me!" kagome said more or less in a challenge tone

"Have you ever lost someone that you loved." Inutaisho whispered weakly as tears went down his face.

" I lost my otou-san when I was little." Kagome said with a frown but in a caring voice

Inutaisho just looked at her then sighed

"i…I lost my mate but ……she died someone…..Killed Her! Inutaisho said sobbing with his head on the table. Kaogme now knew that this wasn't the best subject to talk about… but something caught her interest

" inutaisho. Did you find who did it?" kagome asked worried that he wouldn't answer

"no." inutaisho said weakly with his eyes fixed on the ground

Kagome knew that this wasn't any of her business but that she knew that justice was needed. She was going to find the culprit but not alone……

TO BE CONTINUED 

I hope that was better! Did you like it did you not? Was there better detail? Do you have any suggestions or questions plz ask or tell. NO FLAMES!!! When should I put lemon to?

thanks for reading!

plz R&R

ninbunny


	6. CSI kagome style part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything else I use in this story…

A/N sorry for the long update… and I hope you like it!

Last time: kagome and inutaisho are friends now will inutaisho like kagome's idea!!!!!

CHAPTER 5: CSI kagome style

Kagome sat and though what should she do? Then a thought came to her head. "CSI!"

Kagome thought that she had hit the jackpot with the idea

"I have an idea!" Kagome said happily to the sad lord. She looked over to Inutaisho to see that he wasn't crying but still had a sad look on his face.

"what is it?" Inutaisho said with a sad tone of voice still looking at the floor.

"CSI!" Kagome said as if was the most obvious thing in the world

"CSI?" Inutaisho said with such a confused look on his face that Kagome cracked up laughing.

So Kagome explained what CSI is to the western lord.

"what dose that have to do with Chakashi?" Inutaisho said with a dark voice.

"we are going to find who killed her!" Kagome said in a serious voice.

Inutaisho was beginning to like the idea of CSI.

"so what do we do now?" Inutaisho asked so clueless that Kagome anime fell

After getting up she said. "think of someone who was mad at you and Chikashi first." Kagome said

So inutaisho started to think_ well the eastern lord was mad at Chikashi because she fell in love with me and not him…. That's it the eastern lord!_

Inutaisho was in such a deep though about why would the eastern lord do such a thing that he forgot that Kagome was with him

"hello, earth to Inutaisho." Kagome said in a childish voice as she tapped Inutaisho on the head

"WHAT" Inutaisho said in a startled.

"did you think of anyone?" Kagome said in a serious voice once again

"Yes, but only one person." Inutaisho said in a sad voice.

"Who?" Kagome said still looking at Inutaisho for help

" the…..eastern lord." Inutaisho snapped as he punched the table

"why the eastern lord." Kagome said surprised because he blamed one of his friends.

"It's a long story." Inutaisho said sadly now sitting up.

"SOOOO I have all day!" Kagome said happily to hear with puppy dog eyes.

Inutaisho saw that Kagome would keep begging until she was told so that she could help Inutaisho find the killer, so he decided to tell but Kagome stopped him.

"if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Kagome said softly

"no it's ok if it is for Chikashi I will tell."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"it all began……………………….

FLASH BACK 1

taishi is the eastern lord that killed chikashitaisho is inutaisho but younger

_**The western family was getting ready for the new year festival and the eastern lord and his family were coming…**_

"_**father why do you want me to find a mate now?" tasho asked his father**_

"_**just say that I get killed in battle you will have to look after the western lands." Ichiro said to his son.**_

"_**what dose that have to do with my mate?" tasho asked more seriously then last time.**_

"_**just say that you get killed in battle without an heir, then war will rise because no one will keep the peace." Ichiro said in a teaching way.**_

_**Satisfied with his father's answer tasho nodded.**_

"_**ummmm…father what should I look for like personality."**_

"_**whoever you like my son." Ichiro said with a warm smile **_

_**Tasho nodded and ichiro went to his mate to help her with preparing everything…**_

_** few hours later**_

_**The eastern lord and his family came and everyone was having a good time. there was a big crowd and by surprise tasho bummed into his friend Tashi the eastern lord's son.**_

"_**hey long time no see!" tashi said as he helped taisho get up**_

"_**same goes for you!" tasho said happily**_

"_**so what are you doing today?" tashi asked tasho as they walked around**_

"_**my father wants me to find a mate." Tasho said in a whisper as his head went down.**_

_** tasho and tashi are around 18-19 yrs old ok!**_

_**Tashi fell down laughing but when both boys lifted their heads they thought that they had died and went to heaven or their minds were playing tricks on them. Right in front of them was a young inu girl with white hair amber eyes dark blue crescent moon and she was wearing a black and silver kimono. So both boys walked over to her.**_

"_**hello what's your name" tashi asked in a kind voice he didn't notice that he was blushing **_

"_**my name…..Chikashi." chikashi whispered **_

TO BE CONTINUED…… 

DID you like it did you not? If you have any suggestions or questions please ask.

Hope you liked it!

I will be doing a story on my vacation

thanks for reading plz R&R

ninbunny!

Random quotes from ninbunny ME 

Worship toast…….why? because toast it toast….


	7. CSI kagome style part 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: some people say that I rushed the story and don't read the rest!!!! If you read this story deal with that :P for those who like the story and don't flame or give suggestions thanks I love it and It means a lot to me!

Last time: _flash back _and it will continue in this chapter oke!

oke means ok in Japanese

_**still flash back**_

"_Chikashi, that's a pretty name." Tashi said with a flirting voice_

_Taisho just shook his head in disgust as his friend kept on talking_

"_Sooo, what are you doing?" Chikashi said in a claim voice to the boys _

"_Just……walking around!" Taisho sturdier, he wasn't use to talking to girls expressly if he liked her._

_Tashi saw this and began to think that Taisho found his first crush. love at first site_

"_I think you like her!" Tashi whispered into his friend's ear so that Taisho could only hear_

"_NO…… I DON'T!" Taisho yelped aloud blushing deep red._

"_It's written all over your face!" Tashi laughed as Taisho tried to hid behind his friend_

_Chikashi just giggled and shook her head and went back to reading some scrolls._

"_What are you reading?" Taisho asked trying to lean over to see what she was reading_

"_About a goddess, Aura." Chikashi said while still looking at the scroll _

_Both boys nodded _

"_Where are you boys from." Chikashi asked suddenly _

"_Me!... I'm from the East!" Tashi said with pride _

_Taisho just stared at him then said_

"_I'm from the WEST!" Taisho said with more pride…well tried_

_Both boys glared at each other_

_Chikashi sighed and asked another question _

"_What are your names?" Chikashi asked so intensely that both boys anime fell, they forgot to tell her their names._

"_My name is Taisho from the Western lands." Taisho said with pride and bow_

"_My name is Tashi from the Eastern lands!" Tashi said with pride and a bow_

_After hearing the names of the 2 boys she gasped_

"_YOU THE SONS OF THE WESTERN AND EASTERN – SAMAS!" Chkashi yelped the suddenly felt dizzy and fainted, but got up a few sec. later._

_**FEW YEARS LATER**_

_Ichiro was killed in battle and Taisho inherited the western lands, but Taisho was more sad then happy when he heard the news._

"_My lady and Taisho-sama… can you please sit down." Mikoro said softly, he was a grey inu and one of Ichiro's best friends_

"_What's the matter?" Atsuko asked with concern_

_Mikoro looked at the floor and took a deep breath._

" _Ichiro……sama………was……killed in battle and he………wanted me to tell you…………that he loved you very much………and his son, Taisho………inherited the ……… western lands." Mikoro said softly and he was shaken badly as he said the sentence._

_Both Atsuko and Taisho were in shock._

_Atsuko is Ichiro's wife/mate. Read life of inutaisho._

_Atsuko looked like she was going to burst into tears, Taisho felt very sorry for his mother because she has lost her mate and loved one, and he felt like he has a part of himself because his father was gone and now he had to rule the lands without any help from his father, he felt weak, so he left the room only to find Chikashi, she saw his pain and felt sorry for him._

"_I'm sorry." Chikashi whispered _

"_For what?!?!" Taisho asked in confusion and in a sad voice._

"_Something is wrong, you're sad and for that I'm sorry." Chikashi said with a caring voice_

_Right then Taisho felt like he just wanted a good friend to talk to and Chikashi was the answerer, he smiled "thanks Chikashi." Taisho whispered as he hugged Chikashi and a tear fell down from his golden eyes onto Chikashi's shoulder._

"_What did I do?" Chikashi asked in confusion to what was happing _

"_For making me feel better." Taisho said as he let go of Chikashi_

_Chikashi's face was very deep red then…_

_After that Chikashi and Taisho spent more time with each other and they began to fall in love with each other. _

_**2 Yrs. Later**_

_Taisho finally got all of the western land and his name was now Inutaisho and now he really had to find a mate, so one night he asked chikashi to come out with him to the garden._

"_What is it my lord?" Chikashi said in a sleepy voice._

"_I… have to ask…you a question." Inutaisho said weakly and a little pulled back_

"_What?!?!" Chikashi asked sleepier then ever._

"_Will…you…be…my…mate?" Inutaisho asked sooooo weakly and softly that you could barely hear him._

_Chikashi jumped up and was Wide awake from that she shook her head up and down and gave him a big hug and said._

"_hai, hai, hai, watashi Inutaisho anata ai!" she said so fast that he didn't understand her at all._

_yes,yes,yes I love you inutaisho!"_

_A few months later they… "did stuff" and then he found out that he was going to be a Oto-san._

_father_

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Did you like it did you not? NO FLAMES!!!! Only suggestions and questions… plz tell!**

**PLZ R&R  
ninbunny**

random Quotes 

**Bunnys will take over the earth…one day…**


	8. punshiment for a crime

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha….crys

I have bad news for everyone……. School began! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sessyslikaggy: I'm sorry thanks for pointing that out…….. I could be either way on what kagome or chkashi look like ok.

THANKS for everyone who reviewed I love it!

A/N I think I made a mistake I don't want FLAMS! I do want suggestions and all that other good stuff in reviews… sorry if you misunderstood.

Last time: inutaisho told kagome the story, now they meet face to face with the eastern lord….

Chapter 7: punishment for a crime

As Inutaisho finished what he had to say, Kagome looked at the ground then looked up at the western lord only to see tears from in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said sadly, she could never image that happing to her let along she never even thought of it.

"for….what?" the western lord looked surprised at Kagome

Kagome looked up at Inutaisho, he still thought of Chikashi and his pup even though they was gone from this world. It reminded her of Inuyasha and Kikyo,….but Kikyo was on this earth ever though she's dead and Chikashi she……isn't.

"for you and Chikashi and for the pup!" kagome said unsurely

Inutaisho nodded "now what?" kagome looked up then she was reminded

"yes… LETS FIND the EASTEN LORD!!!!!!!!!!" kagome said full of energy now!

at the entrance

The eastern lord and his family were about to leave until they saw Inutaisho and Kagome running up to them.

"what's wrong my friend?" the eastern lord said with a warm smile

Inutaisho didn't say anything, kagome was mad on how he could stay so happy after what he did.

"WHY YOU DIRTY----" kagome was yelling, but Inutaisho stopped her

"can I speak with you?" Inutaisho asked as if nothing was wrong

"why cant you speak with me here?" the eastern lord asked so kindly

"are you sure about that?" Inutaisho asked

"Sure!" the eastern lord said

Inutaisho took a deep breath before he began

"Did you kill Chikashi!" Inutaisho said more like a growl then a question

"NO, he wouldn't do such a thing!" his mate yelled defending him

The eastern lord said nothing

He wasn't saying anything but he was looking at the ground and he was chuckling

"Whats so funny!" Kagome yelled

"do you really want to know?" The eastern lord said with an evil face on

Everyone was silent

"Fine I'll tell you, yes I did kill Chikashi and your pathetic pup!" the eastern lord said and he sas smiling

His mate was in shock, Kagome was surprised and Inutaisho was devastated

"Now what kagome?" Inutaisho asked in a unpleased voice

Kagome thought and she looked up at the Eastern lord's mate

"well for killing Chikashi and an unborn baby or pup I'll say…… death sentence." Kagome said softly

"Fine as long as Chikashi is gone I can care less about what you do to me!" the eastern lord said with pride

With that last comment Inutaisho lashed out at the Other lord and killed him on the spot.

TO BE CONTINUED

What should happen next

Please ask and give suggestions

THANKS and please R&R

sorry if it is short, i was in a rush...

ninbunny alchemist

Random quotes

Maybe?


	9. the questionnot yet

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha ok what don't u understand!!!!!

A/N I will try to make it longer ok

Inutaisho89: umm…the eastern lord wife…she just leaves nothing really.

Chapter 8:……………………………. "cant think of a name Sorry!"

Last time: the eastern lord got his punishment cough YES… cough

Inutaisho and kagome and kusa were all silent until Inutaisho broke it.

"I'm sorry kusa, u didn't need to see that." Inutaisho said sadly

Kusa looked up with an uncertain look on her face and sighed

"he killed Chikashi and you pup… I guess he deserved it." Kusa whispered sadly and hurt that her mate was killed.

Kagome felt sorry for her but he needed to die but… kagome couldn't make up her mind and kept quite.

"you should let him rest in peace in his own land." Inutaisho advised

Kusa shook her head in agreement

So some of Eastern lords servants took his body and kusa left the western lands and headed back to the east…

Inutaisho was a little satisfied with the fact that the gotten revenge for Chikashi, but he felt bad for kusa but what was done was done

"lets head back!" kagome said with a kind voice

Inutaisho nodded and both of them headed back.

A/N it was 1 yr since Chikashi died 

Inutaisho and kagome were getting to know each other better and were liking each other more and more as each day passed, Inutaisho noticed that kagome had been wearing the same cloths each day.so maybe she can wear some of Chikashi's cloths. So inutaisho kneeled on the side of the bed and took a pic. Of chikashi and prayed if will she accept that kagome as w/ him as a friend…for now. He felt a calm and peaceful presents around him as if Chikashi had heard his prayer and agreed

outside

Kagome was laying down thinking of everyone

"Wonder what's inuyasha doing?" kagome thought…."more or less w/ KIKYO!!!" kagome snapped to herself

She sighed and laid back down again. That's when inutaisho came.

"kagome you…you can ware this." The western lord said as he handed kagome the purple/silver kimono. Kagome sat up and held it in her hands and looked surprised

"isn't this Chikashi's ?" kagome questioned

He nodded "you can wear it though." Inutaisho smiled at kagome and she thanked him and went inside to put it on

Inutaisho looked up at the sky and thought to himself.

_Would Chikashi want me to act this way after she died….NO, maybe….just maybe I can ask kagome to become the Lady of the West! _

Once again Inutaisho felt a sweet peaceful presents around him and he knew that Chikashi agreed with him. The Question is how and when to ask kagome…

inside

Kagome was in her room just looking at the kimono that inutaisho had given her.

"it's soooo pretty!" kagome thought and wondered why that he given it to her, she sighed and began to put it on.

Inutaisho was walking up the stairs and wondering how to ask kagome to become his wife… then the thought hit him_Ask kagome like how he asked chikashi!_ He smiled and nodded with the idea he thought and walked to kagome's room…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome turned around quickly and tied the obi before he answered the door.

"come in" she said loudly but not yelling

Inutaisho walking in and stared at kagome in awe

_Wow she looks beautiful!_ The western lord thought not noticing that he was staring

Kagome blushed because he was staring at her.

"inutaisho-sama!" kagome said as she tapped him on the head

"oh sorry!" inutaisho said while blushing

"can I speak with you?" inutaisho said while blushing tiring to be serious but was still blushing

TO BE CONTINUED 

Did u like it did you not? Any suggestions or questions plz ask!

Sorry for not updating but between school and everything else it's going to be hard! Soooo sorry!

I'm making a another story to so that's happing to!

Thanks for reading and plz review

Random quotes

"…" me


	10. the question and random dancing?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything else I use in this story ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/n: I thank everyone of you who reviewed and all the hits I have…..

Last time: inutaisho is going to ask kagome something…But what is it?!?!?!?!

Chapter 9: the question and random dancing….

"anything milord!" kagome said quickly as she blushed

Inutiasho nodded and took kagome's hand as he said "follow me."

outside in the garden

"where are we going?" kagome said curiously.

Inutaisho kept on walking then stopped.

"hu?" kagome whispered to herself as she looked around to see were she was. She saw lots of sakura trees surrounding a crystal clear lake with a little stream and a Japanese styled bridge that they were standing on.

_Wow this is beautiful_ kagome thought then see turned around to look at the otherside only to see Inutaisho kneeling

"kagome?" Inutaisho said still blushing ,but more like a ……a…..Red Tomato!!!!!!

(I couldn't think of anything red! (lol):)

"what…"kagome said again getting annoyed

Inutaisho took a deep breath then began to speak

"kagome…I know you for quite sometime now and……..i was wondering if…..if……you could be my mate..? the western lord said weakly and softly.

Kagome was speechless she didn't know what to say, but she nodded and her eyes were filled with tears of joy,kagome kneeled to inutaisho's height and hugged him

"Hai,hai,hai watashi anata Inutaisho-kun AI!!!!!!!!!!!" kagome said happily

(yes yes yes I love u Inutaiasho-kun!")

They hugged each other for a long time until they someone came.

"inutiasho-sama!" the young guard called but when he came he saw kagome and this lord hugging. He quickly turned around and Inutaisho and Kagome were blushing and they let go of each other.

"What…what's the matter!" Inutaisho said trying to recover from shock.

The guard turned around to answer "Oh, I'm sorry Milord but, when you and lady kagome were gone we looked for the both of you, and I see you the next lady of the West." The young man chuckled a bit and Inutaisho nodded

(I said next lady of the west for the respect of Chikashi.)

So all 3 of them went back to the palace, as they were walking back the guard watched kagome and inutaisho then thought about his own family.

"inutaisho,can I show you something when we get back!" kaogme asked in a cute voice

Inutaisho nodded then said "sure why not." The western lord laughed a bit and kagome smiled. So they walked back to the place._ I'm happy that inutaisho's happy._ Kagome thought as she looked at inutaisho who was smiling.

inside the palace

"what was it that you wanted to show me?" inutaisho asked as the followed kagome to the ball room .

**(((WARNING this is a very random moment so plz don't get mad))))**

Kagome got her bag and got an I-house out and her I-pod out.

Inutaisho looked at the items curiosity

(I know that they don't exist in kags time but deal w/ it)

"what are those items?" inutaisho asked a little confused

"you'll see!" kagome said happily as she got everything ready.

Then they started to hear music: song: Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows

Inutaisho started to laugh as kagome did some stupid dance.

"Want to dance?!?!!" kagmoe asked with a laugh/shout ask way of voice

Inutaisho didn't want to upset kagome so he agreed

Kagome showed him some weird steps and he followed, sometimes he stepped on his tail and trip.

After a few hours of random dancing they both fell on the floor cracking up so much that they couldn't breath.

Inutaisho sat up to calm himself down and looked at kagome.

"kagome , my love do you know that I need an heir?" inutaisho asked in a serious voice

Once kagome herd that she stopped laughing "hu?" kagome looked in shock

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Did you like it did you not!**

**Plz R&R**

**Thanks for reading**

**Any questions or suggestions plz ask ok all suggestions are welcome…**

**Yes lemon in next chapter ok……:P**

**Random quotes….**

**Nothing is nothing expect for nothing – friend of mine**


	11. talking about having a heir to the lands

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha….

A/N: wow I got a lot a hits…thanks for all who reviewed I love it!!!! Yes in the chapter there is lemon… and deal w/ A/N's ok…

Last time: inutaisho says that he needs an heir…what will kagome do?

Chapter 10: the heir….

Kagome sat up speechless about what Inutaisho said.

"huhu" kaogme nodded to agree with Inudtaisho.

"soooo, what do…you say?" Inutaisho asked a little embarrassed about what he's saying to kaogme

"let me think about it" kagome said in an unsure about the answer

The western lord nodded in approval,kagome walked out of the ball room and was going to the garden to think until Misashi came…

"Oh, hi kagome!" Misashi said as she almost ran into kagome

"it's ok." Kagome said cheerfully as both girls began to walk to the garden.

"SO, where are you going,kagome?" Misashi asked

"going to the garden to think… that's all" Kagome sighed

Both girls were going to the garden silent until Misashi broke it…

"so what are you thinking about?..." Misashi said curiously

Kagome sighed but she needed help to decide so she decided to tell.

"inutaisho-sama wants me to have his child…" kagome whispered

"THAT'S GREAT!!!!" misashi yelled but quickly stopped

"what should I do?" kagome asked

"I think you should because you'll make a great mother…. That's what I think though…" Masashi said in a whisper

"thanks" kagome said then began to talk with Masashi with other matters  
NIGHT

Kagome got ready for bed then thought about what Misashi said then walked silently to Inutaisho's so that she wouldn't wake anyone up.

KNOCK…………………KNOCK…………………………..KNOCK…………………………..

Inutaihso turned around and walked to answer the door…

"oh I kagome" inutaisho said surprised

" I thought…..of what you….said earlier.." kagome said blushing red

He looked at kagome confused then remembered "oh!"

"do you-" Inutaisho said but was stopped by kagome

"Yes…yes I want to be the mother of your child!" kagome said as she hugged him

Inutaisho smiled

"just sit there" inutiasho pointed to the bed as he turned of all the lights and shut the windows so that they would have privacy

Inutaisho nuzzled kagome's neck and both of them were on the bed. Inutaisho pulled the covers over them and they kissed with love to each other, kagome felt good but her heart was pounding as she felt Inutaisho's body on top of hers

the next morning

Both kagome and inutaisho were covered in sweat from the night before. She was using inutaisho's chest as a pillow then quickly got up only to see that she was in the same bed as inutaisho. Then inutaisho woke p.

"hello my love." Inutaisho said in a tried voice

"Hi, Inutaisho." Kagome said happily as she got in a red and blue kimono. Inutaisho also got ready in his everyday cloths.

"inutaisho-kun… I don't feel so good…" Kagome said as she rubbed her stomach

"…" inutaisho was confused for a bit then it hit him

"oh my god!" Inutaisho said happily

It took kagome a few sec. to get it

"OMG!!!!" Kagome said happily as she hugged Inutaisho

That's when we find out that Kagome was with the heir of the Western lands…

TO BE CONTINUED………………………….

Did you like it…did u not….

Any suggestions or questions PLZ ask!!!!!!!!!!!

Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I'm not good at lemon so don't be mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading PLZ R&R

Random quotes….

"moo" from friends nii-san


	12. Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N thanks for Most of the reviews! Here's a hint: if u don't like my story PLZ don't flame, OK but other wise thanks for all the reviews and hits and favs. And alerts!

Last time: Kagome is with Inutaisho's child……..how will some demons/people act?!?!

Kagome was happy and so was Inutaisho, but Inutaisho was a little worried as well.

_I don't want to repeat last time, I WILL protect Kagome, I WILL NOT lose her like,…… like Chikashi……_Inutaisho thought sadly because he felt like it was his fault that he didn't protect Chikashi when she needed it the most…

Both Kagome and Inutaisho walked to the dinning room to tell everyone the good news, but that just made Inutaisho even more nerves because the one thing that came to mind was someone killing Kagome…

While Inutaisho was thinking that Kagome was worrying about her own thoughts and problems.

_How long will I be with this pup! _Kagome thought, truth be told she never even thought of that till just now!

Inutaisho saw that Kagome was thinking of something so he decided to ask.

"What is it my love?" the Western lord asked his wife in a worried voice

Kagome sighed, but she wanted to know so she said what she was thinking

"Inutaisho-kun how long will I be with your pup?" Kagome asked and Inutaisho was silent

Inutaisho WASN'T a HUMAN girl so he wouldn't know anything about that type of stuff.

"How long a human with child for?" Inutaisho asked…

"9 months." Kagome simply answered

"I guess then you will be with child for 9 months?.?." Inutaisho said unsurly but pretty sure he was right

( demons are w/ child longer then humans in this story ok!)

Kagome sighed in relief

That's when Inutaisho stopped walking

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she turned around

"Maybe….maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about the pup just yet…" Inutaisho said weakly

"Sure?" Kagome said in a confused voice, but trusted his idea

After they ate Kagome and Inutaisho went on a walk in the garden, while they were walking Kagome thought about Chikashi…like how did she react when she was with pup, what did she look like…

Inutaisho saw Kagome thinking so he asked about it

"What are u thinking about this time?" Inutaisho said in a joking voice

Kagome turned to face him.

"I cant keep anything from you cant I?" Kagome said

Inutaisho nodded in agreement

"What ever…. I was thinking about….Chikashi about like how did she look like…. That type of stuff." Kagome said in a wondering voice…

Inutaisho was silent…

"Well she looked like you but with demon features like a blue crescent moon on her forehead, 1 stripe on each cheek." Inutaisho said

Kagome was shocked at that description…. It almost sounded like….SESSHOMARU!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED……… 

Sorry if it was short….. so did you like it did you not NO FLAMES

Thanks for reading,,,

PLZ R&R

Random quotes……

"Tobi…u got me a whore!!!!!!!!!" form skit me and my friends did

ON YOUTUBE : SLEEPOVER RANDOMESS: AKATSUKI STYLE


	13. dreams

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own inuyasha… but I can dream cant I ?

A/N: sorry for the long update it just that I had a writers block…. Man I hate those…Well thanks for the reviews back to the story…

Last time…. Inutaisho is worried about kagome so he keeps the pup a secret…for now….

That sounds a lot like Sesshomaru! Kagome thought with a surprise

"Is anything wrong?" Inutaisho asked Kagome

Kagome shook her head and sighed _this is going to be a long day…_

As she thought that Kagome placed her hands on her belly, Inutaisho saw this and then nuzzled Kagome and told her that everything was alright.

The only thing now that the Inutaisho was worried about is that how is he going to keep the pup a secret form everyone else… those thoughts haunted the young lord's mind.

Kagome saw that something was troubling Inutaisho.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked while hugging the Western lord

"Should…Should we tell them about the pup?" Inutaisho asked in a low whisper

"Don't worry, sure you can and if I have to I can defend myself!" Kagome said with pride

"_I know that you can but….But that is what Chi…Chikashi said too."_ Inutaisho thought sadly

FLASH BACK

Inutaisho and Chikashi just mated and now Chikashi was with pup.

"Should we tell them about the pup?" Inutaisho asked his 1st mate unsurely

"Sure why not, I can defend myself if necessary!" Chikashi said with pride

end of FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly

Inutaisho took a sec, to notice that Kagome was talking to him "Yes…I'm ok." Then he walked off.

_Men…he reminds me of Inuyasha…..stubborn!!!!! _Kagome thought to herself.

NIGHT

It was late so Inutaisho and Kagome went to bed…

"Good night my love." Inutaisho said in a sleepy voice

"Good night." Kagome said in a sweet tone, but something was troubling her.

_Why am I really here for, I was sent back in time but…..Why?_ Kagome thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Then the next thing she knew she was in a trance state….

"Where am I?" Kagome said as she looked into the darkness around her.

Then out of nowhere a figure came out of the darkness, form what Kagome saw it was like a young girl or women that looked like what Inutaisho described to her…

"Who are you?" Kagome said unsure that she wanted to know.

"I'm….Chikashi…you must be…Kagome." Chikashi said in a dead tone of voice

"Yes I am." Kagome said safer now

"I see…you are…with pup." Chikashi said tonelessly

Kagome nodded and Chikashi smiled

"Please be…a good mother…to the…pup…---" Chikashi said but then stopped.

Kagome was puzzled by her request it was as if she knew the kid or pup what every they called it. Then Kagome took a closer look at Chikashi and she was right Chikashi looks a lot like a girl Sesshomaru!!!!!

"Inutaisho told me a lot…about you." Chikashi whispered

Kagome grinned

"He also told me a lot about you too!" Kagome said with a happy smile.

So the both of them talked about each others lives before and after they met Inutaisho, until Kagome got up….

"Was that a dream?" Kagome said to herself

Inutaisho got up a few seconds later…

"Good morning!" The western lord said tired and not wanting to get out of the bed.

Kagome just sat there wondering if she should tell him about Chikashi, and that weird dream. Inutaisho was confused and worried that something might be troubling Kagome, but then she turned around and smiled at him and said "Good Morning." She said and Inutiasho smiled…

So he got up and got dressed for the day.

Kagome still laid there in the bed and put her hands on her belly

_It's been 4 months since I got pregnant with Inutaisho's pup, what if somehow Inuyasha and the others come here to get me? What if I'm not a good ota-san, forget that I don't even Know how to be Mother!_ Kagome was starting to worry but it was bad for the pup so she tried to forget about it and got ready for the day.

As she walked down the stairs to go to breakfast she noticed some people/demons most of them smiling and some frowning

_They must know _Kagome thought…

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the long update but I had a Writers block…..

So can you give any suggestion for next chapter!

Thanks for reading

PLZ R&R


	14. FindIing out! PS HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY!!!"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and yes I will try to work on the details ok...And just to say this right now so you wont get mad at me later. I'm sorry if this feels or looks like it's getting rushed but I running out of ideas to make it longer so if you can give some to make it longer PLEASE do!

So to the story

LAST TIME: The people/demons know about the pup! What is going to happen when the other lords find out!!!!

As Kagome walked down the long hallway, she felt like very uncomfortable as she felt all the eyes looking at her, as she made her way to the dinning room. Then she found Inutaisho walking down as well so she ran up to him.

"They know don't they." Kagome asked in a whisper

"know what?" Inutaisho asked back as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The PUP!!!!" Kagome snapped but then whispered

"I didn't tell anyone, but maybe they sensed it." Inutaisho said

"Sensed it…. Oh, demons have better smelling and hearing then humens!" Kagome said to herself…

As they got to the dinning room and began to eat everyone still looked at Kagome until someone spook up.

"Congratulations Milady." One of the female inu yokai(sp?) said happily. Kagome could tell she was an ota-san because of the pup in her lap.

"Thanks…" Kagome said as she blushed, then she felt a tug on her kimono, she looked down to see who it was, she saw 2 Inu pups.

"Hello." Kagome said in a kind voice

"Are you going to be an ota-san too!!!" The younger one of the two asked

_Even the kids know! _Kagome thought to herself

"Yes." Kagome said with a sigh

"WOW is it a boy or a girl!!!" The older one asked in a happy voice

" I don't know." Kagome said, both pups sighed then began to run around the table again.

_But I think I have an idea…_Kagome thought to herself.

She sighed then began to eat again…

**FEW MONTHS LATER**

Kagome was now 6 months pregnant with Inutiasho's pup and EVERYONE knew about it.

Kagome sighed, she never felt this hungry or horrible before and to make it even worse, the northern lord and southern lord were coming to visit!

"What's wrong?" Inutaisho asked as they sat outside in the garden.

"Oh, nothing it's just that…. Last time I saw the lords they were mad at me I guess." Kagome said

Inutaisho sighed "They were just surprised, that's all!" Inutaisho said trying to cheer Kagome up. "And if they try to hurt you, I will protect you!" Inutaisho said with a small blush.

"Thanks…" Kagome said with a smile

Inutaisho hugged Kagome and placed his hands on her belly, "And the pup is going to be fine." Inutaisho whispered.

Kagome nodded as she leaden her head on Inutaisho's shoulder.

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

The northern lord Tokimaru and his mate Hana come with the southern lord Minami and his mate Tsuki.

"Hello my good friends, How are you doing!" Inutaisho greeted them at the front gate happily.

Kagome stood next to Inutaisho nervously.

"Good!" Both lords said

"So how are you doing… Lady Kagome?" Tsuki asked with a warm smile

"Good.." Kagome said as she thought she was going to faint any second now.

"I see you are with pup." Hana said as she walked up to Tsuki.

Kagome nodded

"You guys must be hungry after that long trip both of you made." Inutaisho said and everyone nodded

As everyone entered to eat Inutaisho walked next to Kagome.

"Is anything bothering you?" Inutaisho asked worried

" I must be…nervous that all." Kagome whispered back.

Inutaisho nodded, she was with pup and with people she didn't know and what happened to Chikashi when the other lords were here made it a reason to worry about.

As everyone entered the dinning room that ate and everyone one was talking and having a good time. Kagome and Tsuki and Hana became friends and the lords were having fun like they did when they were pups themselves.

A few weeks went by and everyone became friends.

"Kagome-chan is a lot like Lady Chikashi!" Tokimaru said

Inutaisho nodded

Kagome was coming near her due date and Inutaisho was becoming very nervous _she cant defend herself like a normal demon _Inutaisho thought so for safety precautions her asked both lords to leave.

"We know what this means to you Inutaisho-san ,and we know how nervous you are because what happened to Chikashi, we wish you and your mate the best of luck with the new pup! Both lords said happily as they left.

Inutaisho was glad that they understood why he asked them to leave so everything was all good and well.

**IN The 9****th**** month……………………………………..**

Kagome was now in her last month and Inutaisho was VERY nervous as if he knew something was going to go wrong!

**WITH INUYASHA**

"SEE Master Inuyasha in this village there should be a person who could help us!" Myoga said

_KAGOME you better be ok!!!!_ As Inuyasha and everyone followed him into the village…

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any suggestions to the story plz say so…

I'm sorry if you feel if it's rushed

PLZ:R&R

Thanks and have a good thanksgiving!!!

SHIAWASE NA KANSHASAI


	15. Prince of the west is born MERRY XMAS

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! WHAT DON'T U UNDERSTAND!!!!

A/N: sorry for the long update… Thanks for the reviews! This is a longer chapter! shifty eyes because something special is in this one and a early Christmas present for fanfiction!!! shifty eyes

TO THE STORY!!!

P.S Thanks for catching my mistake for oka-san

Last time: Kagome is in her last month! And Inuyasha is getting closer to saving Kagome!!!

It was evening at the Western place and Inutaisho and Kagome were sitting on the balcony looking at the setting sun. Inutaisho had his head leaning on Kaogme's swallen belly, listening to the baby's heartbeat. Kagome sighed because this was like the millionth time he did this!

_Tokimaru is right about Kagome, she is like Chikashi!_ Inutaisho thought to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked

Inutiasho looked up " o…nothing!" Inutaisho said quickly, kagome rolled her eyes, then Inutaisho put his head on Kagome's belly again…

Morning

It was early in the morning and Inutaisho went out to see if everything was all right with his territory.

When Kagome got up she felt Terrible, she was sick, hungry, and tired!

So she got up and went down stairs and there she was greeted by the person who got her into the mess, Masashi!

"Hi, Masashi." Kagome groaned

"Hi, Kagome, How is the baby doing!!!" Masashi asked happily

"I HATE you!" Kagome said

"I know!(:" Masashi said with a smile

_At lest she can take a joke!_ Kagome thought

So both girls went down stairs to eat and Kagome was greeted by EVERYONE who she saw.

When she was eating Kagome saw the pups running around the table playing.

_I wonder how it feels like to be an Oka-san,and how would Chikashi act if she was an oka-san?_ Kagome thought to herself…

As she finished she wondered were Inutaisho went to.

"Tai-san where did Inutaisho-sama go to?" Kagome asked hoping he wasn't getting into trouble.

"O, our lord went to see if his territory was safe form enemy attacks." Tai said

"Thank you." Kagome said with a bow

"Your welcome milady" Tai said with a bow too

As Kagome walked away she stopped and turned around

"Tai can you drop the Milady part ok!" Kagome said and then left

Tai was shocked by the request,but nodded.

Kagome walked to the baby room just to relax

She looked and sighed, she had changed some stuff that Chikashi had put… but kept most of it in her memory.

FLASH BACK

Kagome was 7 months pregnant and she wanted to get everything ready for the baby.

"WOW you have everything ready!" Kagome said happily!

"Well it was for Chikashi and her pup." Inutaisho said calmly.

END OF FLASH BACK

Kagome sighed, she remembered that Chikahsi's family didn't support her when she mated Inutaisho and disliked her even more when she was with pup but they got over it…

Outside some maids were walking around cleaning and doing the regular stuff.

"Masashi can you go find the lady to tell her it is time to eat." Hikuo asked

Misashi nodded and left

Few Min. later

"Hello Kagome." Masashi said.

"O, Hi Masashi!" Kagome said while rubbing her belly.

"Are you…ok?" Masashi asked with a bit of concern

"Yes my stomach just hurts a bit." Kagome said with a hint of pain.

"Are you…Sure?" Masashi asked bit unsure if she should believe Kagome or not…

Silence…………………….more silence………………even more silence….

"Masashi…" Kagome said

"Y-E-S??" Masashi said very worried now

"The…The baby…it's coming!" Kagome said with lots of pain now

Masashi was shocked, she didn't know what to do, neither of them knew what to do and to make it worse Inutaisho isn't here.

"ummmm… Ok take DEEP breaths ok, Lets get you to lay down!" Masashi said nervously

Kagome nodded, and Masashi helped Kagome to get to the closeted room that as suitable to birth her child…

"TAI!!!" Masashi yelled as loud as she could.

Tai come running as fast as he could to see what was going on.

"Yes Nii-chan?" Tai said to his younger sister.

(sorry if I got that mixed up with older sister ok)

"GET INUTAISHO RIGHT NOW!!!!" Masashi said in a demanding voice

"yes…right away!" Tai said and now off…

In the forest

Inutaisho just finished what his was doing and now VERY tired, he thought of his bed and it never looked so good before!

scuffle

"Who is that!" Inutaisho said rather loudly as he pulled his sword.

"It's me milord!" Tai said loudly so he wouldn't get killed

"Gomen, Tai-san I didn't know it was you." Inutaisho said

"Forget that there is more important stuff to get to!" Tai said quickly

"Nani?" Inutaisho said confused

" The lady she is in labor with your child!" Tai said

The western lord sprinted SO fast that he beat his record and got to the palace in no time.

Out side palace

Inutaisho almost knocked down the doors to his own palace to get to Kagome, he ran down most of the halls then found a very ticked and nervous Masashi.

"Where is she!" Inutaisho demanded

"In that room." Masashi said as she leaded Inutaisho to were Kagome was.

In side room

"Inu…Tai…Sho?" Kagome said in pain

"Kagome!" Inutaisho said as he rushed to Kagome's side

"Push milady!" Masashi said…

Few hrs Later

Kagome screamed in pain as the baby was born.

"Kagome!" Masashi said happily

"Nani?" Kagome said worried as she caught her breath

"Congratulations for a new baby boy!" Masashi said happily

Inutaisho was Very happy but then Masashi's face turned into a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Inutaisho said worried not really wanting to know

"Here?" Masashi handed the infant to his mother

Both Inutaisho and Kagome were very surprised

The boy was a full Inu yokai (sp?) like his Oto-san, 2 red strips on his cheeks and a blue crescent tsuki (moon) on his forehead with golden eyes like his father and long white hair like Yuki (snow) with a tiny fluffy tail.

(A/N YES IT IS A TAIL LOOK AT THE FUTURE INU CHAPTERS !!!!!)

The first thought Kagome had was this was a tiny form of Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho was greatly puzzled by this, the pup looked more like Chikashi then Kagome or him, either way he still loved his pup.

"What are you going to name him?" Kagome asked

Silent….. More silent ………………………………………………

"How about Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said happily

Kagome was shocked but nodded.

WITH INUYASHA

"Are you sure!" Inuyasha yelled at myoga.

"Yes this time I'm positive!" Myoga yelled back

Knockknockknock

"Come in…" A person said

Inuyasha and group entered house

"How may I help you?" the young priestess asked

"Do you know about anything about going into the past?" Myoga askd

The priestess was shocked … "yes.." She whispered

"One of our good friends were sent into the past….can you help us find her?" Shippo asked

"Yes, outside use the well in the shrine" the priestess said as she handed them what looked like mini shikon jewels

----outside---

"here we come Kagome don't you worry, just be safe and don't do anything stupid you understand!" Inuyasha whispered

Everyone jumped into the well… 

To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Was it longer? did you like it and what should happen?

Sorry for the update and I got into this new anime called LAIN… It's cool and weird..

Thanks for reading….

Plz R&R

MERI KUISUMASU!!!!!

Merry Chistmas!!!!


	16. The meeting in the Market!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!! And Never will XD

A/N: So sorry for not updating in like forever! I just didn't feel like it Lazy (lol) and because of school…… well ya and sooooooo sorry but this is going to be short chaps until the next holiday!

LAST TIME: Sesshomaru is born and Inuyasha found his way to the past!

((((((((((((( Remember one min. in Inuyasha's time is 1yr in Inutaisho's time())))))))))

Inutiasho was still in shock that he was a Chichi. Kagome was still cooing the tiny infant, and he looked up at her and giggled.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kagome asked her mate.

Inutaisho hesitated a bit out of fear of hurting his pup, but agreed and picked him up out of his mother's arms

Sesshomaru looked up at his father and reached out to him with his tiny hands.

Tears of joy came from Inutaisho's eyes as he stared at his tiny bundle of joy.

( 5 yrs. Later)(

Sesshomaru was 5 at this time and was very playful.

_Wow the Sesshomaru that I knew was always cold and distant, but now he's so playful and kind…dare I say sweet!_ Kagome thought as she watched Sesshomaru run around in the court yard.

Sesshomaru then ran to his mother…

"Kaa-chan, I've been wondering something?" Sesshomaru said softly

"Yes, what is it my son?" Kagome said

"Well…. I was wondering why am I a yokai (sp?) ?" Sesshomaru asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she kneeled to her son's height.

" Well Chichi is a yokai and you are a…. humen.?" Sesshomaru whispered trying not to be disrespectful

Kagome was taken back by the question…

"I….I really don't know too…." Kagome said

Sesshomaru sighed then smiled and went back to what he was doing…

_Could it be because of Chikashi?!?!?!_ Kagome thought

Then Inutaisho came to see what Kagome and his son were doing,

"Hello my love." Inutaisho said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome smiled "Hello…"

"PAPA!!!" Sesshomaru cheered as he ran to Inutaisho.

"Hello Sessho!" Inutaisho said happily as he gently lifted Sesshomaru to his lap.

WITH INUYASHA

"Were are we?" Miroku asked

"hu?" Sango said

"Ok WE made it now to look for Kagome!" Inuyasha said

Everyone agreed ………

WITH KAGOME

She watched Sesshomaru and Inutaisho practice with swords… of course they were fake…

"You improved a lot!" Inutaisho said happily

Sesshomaru beamed as he heard this, Kagome was happy to see her son happy.

"Why don't you go with your mother to the market to get something, oke?" Inutaisho said as he patted Sesshomaru's head

Sesshomaru nodded and ran to Kagome

WITH INUYASHA

"LOOK There's a market!" Shippo said happily

"Maybe we can find some information there?" Sango said

The others agreed with that and headed to the marked.

With Kagome

"Look Mama, the market!" Sesshomaru said happily

"Oke, Lets go then." Kagome said

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his mother……

WITH INUYASHA

"WOW, there is soooooo much stuff here!" Sango said happily

"Yha, but where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"Look, that girl looks like Kagome!" Shippo said as he pointed at the girl.

Kagome stood dead still _OMG HOW DID THEY GET HERE!!!!!!!_ Kagome thought

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Yep, I smell Kagome and………….." Inuyasha said but stopped

"And what?" Miroku asked

"And Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled

TO BE CONTINUED

Gomen for not updating well here it is…… sorry for it being short I know that already it's only because I'm running out of my notebook and I need ideas ok!

PLZ R&R

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oke- ok

Kaa-chan- Mother

Chichi- Father….


	17. buying a sword and geting curious

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, my goal is to get more then 1000 reviews, but with this story, I really don't think that's going to happen, but a girl can dream can't she?

Last time: Inuyasha sees Kagome, what will happen…

They were in the middle of the town, and standing right in front of Kagome.

"Mama, who are they?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Their friends, now why don't you go back to Oto-san?"

"But Mama, that man smiles like oto-san to!" Sesshomaru said as he pointed to Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru behind her as she saw the group walking to her.

"Ha, finally found you at last!" Inuyasha said happily.

"…Hello?" Kagome said trying to sound different, and trying to keep Sesshomaru out of sight, but of course Sesshomaru used his yokai(sp?) strength to get free.

"But he smells like Oto-san!" Sesshomaru said more loudly then before as he fell.

Inuyasha stared at the 5yr old pup; Kagame stared in horror only thinking of what Inuyasha would do to the little Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Nii-chan!" Sesshomaru said happily.

Everyone stared at the pup, Sesshomaru; was happy and Kami-sama forbid Smiling!

"Are you….Sesshomaru?" Sango asked unsurely

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped at the pup as he got his hands on Tetsuaga(sp?).

"She's my---" Sesshomaru said, but was cut of by Kagome.

"I'm his….friend, right Sesshomaru?" Kagome said hoping Sesshomaru would play along.

Sesshomaru nodded unsurely.

"Do you think Kagome is hiding something from us, Miroku?" Shippo asked the monk.

"I don't think so." Miroku said Sango nodded in agreement.

"So what are we buying today, Kagome?" Sango said trying to change the subject.

"Sesshomaru wants a kanata, to practice with his father." Kagome said.

Sango gasped, "A Really Kanata, isn't he to young for that!?!?!" Sango said.

Kagome shook her head, "No, not a real one, a fake one."

Sesshomaru pouted at this, "Why not?"

Kagome tuned to Sesshomaru. "Because your father wouldn't want you to get hurt, would he?"

Sesshomaru hung his head down in defeat, there was no way he could beat his mother like that, and he hated that soooo much to.

As Kagome and Sango laughed at that, Inuyasha came up to Kagome and put his hand around her hip.

"O, hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said surprised.

"Are you…ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, _wow so he was really worried about me?_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru looked over at his mom and saw that Inuyasha was getting close to her, and He didn't like that at all.

"Look there is the shop!" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru's frown turned into a smile.

"Ok, Sesshomaru pick out what you want, but NO real Kanata!!! Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and ran into the store.

"Is it just me, or is it that Kagome is acting more motherly to Sesshomaru then a friend?" Sango asked.

"True, but he is only a child, and Lady-Kagome is only making sure that Sesshomaru is safe…right?"Miroku asked.

Sango nodded.

A few min. later Sesshomaru came out with a bamboo Kanata in his hands.

"Is this ok, Ka—Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru said quickly correcting himself.

Kagome nodded as she went into the store and bought it.

"Do you think something is up, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ya something doesn't seem right."

To be continued…

Sorry for the long update…. I know it's kinda short and pointless chapter, but you don't want me rushing it, so ya.

And when Kagome "Ok, Sesshomaru pick out what you want, but NO real Kanata!!! Kagome said. The Japanese don't have plurals like we do.

EX: Kanata sword

Or

Kanata Swords

I know ppl might say something about that so I wanted to make that clear ok. Some suggestions might me nice because I'm running out or ideas!


	18. beinging of Trouble

Thanks for the reviews Sorry for the very long update but I had writers block and lots of stuff to do for school ; so hope you like it

Thanks for the reviews Sorry for the very long update but I had writers block and lots of stuff to do for school ; so hope you like it

As they where walking back to the western palace, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and put his arms around her again, Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Miroku and Sango saw this and giggled, "It looks like he's making his move." Miroku said, Sango nodded in agreement.

Shippo and Sesshomaru were talking until both boys turned their heads to see why Sango and Miroku were giggling, then they saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

Shippo smiled at this, "Inuyasha had the longest crush on Kagome for like forever."

Sesshomaru didn't look so happy when another man, a Half-Breed at that was way to close to his Kaa-chan, the only person in his thoughts that could be that close to his Kaa-chan was his Chichi.

But to make matters worse for Sesshomaru, his mother was enjoying being with this other man!

Just then one of the guards came running down to them, "Konnichiwa, Kyoshi nii-chan!" Sesshomaru said happily.

Kyoshi was shocked that the young prince would consider him to so close as to call him brother, of course he felt much honored, but stopped dead still when he saw the Western Lady with another man.

Kagome looked up to see one of Inutaisho's personal friends/ guard came to greet them; she looked at Inuyasha and moved away from him quickly.

"Hi Kyoshi-san, nice to see you." Kagome said in a false happy voice.

He nodded not really believing it himself because he disturbed them.

"It's getting late I think we should go back home, right Ka…Kagome!" Sesshomaru said, Kagome nodded in agreement.

Kyoshi was surprised, Sesshomaru never used his parents' name, and he wondered why Lady Kagome would want him to use her real name instead of Kaa-chan or any word that related her to being his mother.

The rest of the walk to the palace was silent until they reached the gate where they saw a tall figure.

"CHICHI!" Sesshomaru cheered as he ran to hug his father.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked; he was going to see his father in person for the first time, he wondered what he would think of him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Gomen for the long update, lots of school stuff and writers blocks ; well hope you like it, any suggestions for next chapter??

sorry if you didn't understand some parts ;

to read most recent inuyasha chapters from Japan, in english! go to: www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Inuyasha/


End file.
